mmreviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Games Where the DS4 Controller Truly Helped
For now this list isn't very extensive but it will grow with time obviously. Many people have written off the Dual-Shock 4's attempts to innovate as simple gimmicks, when they can add to the experience to varying degrees. To get things straight, this is for games where the controller's gimmicks added to a game's experience, LEGO Marvel's and Assassin's Creed 4's touch pad controllable maps don't count. Games That Utilize the Speaker in a Fun Way *''Warframe'' **A perfect example how to handle it, seeing as the audio from the controller would probably be coming from the same general area of your character, when the announcer speaks to you it now plays through the speaker. *''Resogun'' **The announcer announces things through the controller, and it's cool. *''Flower'' **Extra light wind effects blow through the speaker in a way that's a little interesting but was a bit underwhelming. Killzone: Shadow Fall The touch pad is used to switch between different modes for your buddy drone when there other-wise isn't buttons available. A rather simple demenstration of how more options can be added with the touch pad. Flower Incapable of exsisting without the motion controls as it's built around them completely. Warframe This game probably couldn't exsist on the Xbox One, the touch pad and d-pad are both needed for important game features. Perhaps it could still work without the game's d-pad controls, demoting the touch-pad ones to the X1 d-pad, but it would cripple the game to a large degree. Battlefield 4 Battlefield 4 is full of optional motion controls that can be turned on/off and have the sensitivity changed how you want. This controls allow you to lean around corners by tilting the controller slightly as well as have full, generally easy to use movement of your head while in a vehicle. The main issue here is while it is cool to have the head movement, it does make dogfighting in jets practically impossible. Thief This is why unless you have an ULTRA POWERFUL COMPUTER THAT CAN RUN IT AT MAX SETTINGS AT 4K RESOLUTION 120 FPS then the PS4 version is the definitive version of this game. Turn the lights off, play it in the dark, and the light on your controller will get really bright whenever you're visable, lighting up the wall behind your television. This proved to actually be useful as seeing the wall light up out of the corners of my eyes was easier then looking at the "light crystal" on the HUD and just generally was a cool effect that added to the atmosphere. The game's inventory has a great way of management. You put your finger on the touch pad and move until what you want is highlighted. You then click in the touch pad to select, and then let go. Took a bit to get used to it but when you do it's really fast, easy, and smooth to quickly pick out whatever you want and is the best example of touch pad use I've yet seen. The game also apparently has motion controls as indicated by the options menu but I never used them so I can't comment.